Years to Remember!
by obsirocks
Summary: Hinamori Amu is an upcoming freshman in college. She is excited to begin her life full of the freedoms of being an adult and begins to experience her first real love…  is rated teen but in the FAR FAR FUTURE may contain M rated content  w
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

HEY EVERYONE! This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you enjoy one of my favorite pairings just as much as i do...AMU AND IKUTO. Aren't they the cutest X3. Enjoy and comment for a person who wishes for feedback on all aspects of her writing. ARIGATOU!

Hinamori Amu is an upcoming freshman in college. She is excited to begin her life full of the freedoms of being an adult. Though freedom is not the only part of being independent in this world. In her journey through college she makes many friends and even begins to experience her first real love. Tsukiyomi Ikuto takes her on an exciting journey she soon will not forget. (is rated teen but in the FAR FAR FUTURE may contain M rated content ^w^)

* * *

Chapter 1: New Lifestyle

"YES FREEDDOM!" I exclaimed as I sniffed the air on the campus of New York University. My mind overflowed with ideas of what I should do first while being in New York City.

"There's so much to do… but maybe I should make friends first". My parents helped me rent a condo that I would be sharing with a girl named Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I hadn't quite met her yet but I was eager to see so I took a taxi to MY new condo.

IT WAS PERFECT. My New York City condo was exactly what I had dreamed of it. It was fairly close to my classes and it was within walking distance of my favorite stores andrestaurants. _College is going to be amazing _I thought to myself. The room first walking into the condo was the kitchen. It was a modern style kitchen with lots of silvers and reds that gave it a mature air. There was a silver island table in the shape of a crescent with long pale white chairs seated behind the curve. There was a big living room not separated from the kitchen, containing a view of the city through a glass window. Before I was able to examine my room the door unlocked and I assumed it was my new roommate.

My roommate walked up to me and introduced herself "Hello my name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, I look forward to living with you" _WOW_ I thought _SHES SO BEAUTIFUL AND FRIENDLY TOO X3,_

"I hope we can be good friends" she said with a friendly grin on her face. She had light brown eyes with gorgeous long silky black hair, that almost seemed as if it had a purple tint, and it was tied up into one long pony tail.

"Hi I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm also looking forward to a GREAT freshman year in college with you" And thus our friendship began.

After Nade and I, which she insisted Id call her, finished introducing ourselves, we both continued onto our rooms. I stood there in awe as my room also fit the meaning of perfection. Three walls were painted a dark rich red while one wall was remained one of the various shades of white (use your imagination T_T). _Ahhh the color of romance _I thought, thinking of the various naughty things that could and WOULD be done in this room (hehe). My bed was quite ordinary, a dirty white color with a black design of a flower branching over the entire bed spread. I jumped on top of my bed not believing where I was and how I got there. It was probably around 7:00 when I slowly drifted off into a sleep.

When I woke up I was frantic being that it was 9: 30 and classes started at 10:00. I ran into the kitchen and saw Nade sitting at the island table with a cup of tea. She realized how frantic I was and asked "What are you in a rush for Amu?" as I speedily got breakfast ready.

"GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS" I replied, then she giggled and said with a smirk on her face

" You do realize it's a Saturday" Then I stopped in my tracks with a dumb expression on my face.

I then whispered " Ill be going back to sleep =_=" and I went back into my room only to hear Nade giggle once again. As I laid in bed my annoyed expression slowly changed to a silly grin.

* * *

When I finished catching up on the remainder of my sleep I walked into the kitchen/living room and realized that Nade was not in the house. I sat down at the kitchen table only to realize there was a piece of paper stating Nade's number on the front, which I entered into my phone. My stomach was telling me that it was time to eat so I thought it would be a good idea to go to a local coffee spot. When I arrived at the coffee shop I sat down and a waiter came to take my order. I looked up and noticed that this waiter was hot! His messy dark hair complemented his sapphire misty eyes. He wore a plain black t-shirt and black skinny jeans that revealed his cut and tone physique while being thin. I could tell he was around my age and he looked oddly familiar.

He looked at me and smiled saying "Hello beautiful may I take your order".

I sat there and didn't realize how much and long I was staring until he said, "Miss your order", and I quickly replied while blushing, "Ill have a chai latte and a blueberry muffin". I watched him until he walked behind the counter and met my eyes. I looked away blushing intensely when I noticed him smirk. I quickly walked out of the coffee shop after finishing my brunch.

The hot waiter then stopped me and said "Hey you're cute here's my number", and handed me a slip of paper.

I replied quickly, "That's very kind but you are a stranger"

"The names Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto give me a call when you are feeling bored"

_Who was this guy anyway! The nerve he had to make such an offering upon first meet!_ "THANK YOU VERY MUCH BUT NO!" and I walked away as fast as I could.

After being thoroughly humiliated by that Ikuto guy I realized that I was in lack of money to pay for the condo. IT WAS TIME TO GET A JOB! I bought a newspaper and looked for a job. A job working at a specific coffee shop caught my eye…it was the one that guy Ikuto was working at! It was the only job on the list that I would want so I decided I would head to the coffee shop the next morning. When I was in front of my doorstep I heard an unusual racket coming from my room being that Nade seemed like a quiet and calm person (though I've heard dorm life can get crazy XD).

* * *

I unlocked the door and was attacked by a stranger screaming "ITS AMU WE FINALLY MEET!" then I saw Nade who sounded annoyed when she said "Yaya get off of Amu your scaring her and she hasn't even met you yet"

Then this so called Yaya let go and said with a friendly smile on her face "Hi, sorry about that….I'm Yuiki Yaya, Nade's friend, Nice to meet you!"

"Haha that's alright. My name is Hinamori Amu nice to meet you." Then Yaya excitedly replied, "Yaya is super excited that she has made a new friend XD!" _SHE IS SO CUTE! _I thought to myself. She had reddish orange hair that was fairly short and tied into pigtails, which gave her a look younger than she was (though her behavior didn't help…). Though Yaya was a very animated person I knew I would come to adore her! I finally made another friend and classes haven't even started yet!

"Yaya…" I said, "Just wondering….how old are you anyway?" there was a silence and I heard a snicker coming from Nade before Yaya replied "Yaya is 20 years old…." _HAHAHAHA REALY? YAYA BEING 20 YEARS OLD! _

Then Yaya said "I bet you are mentally laughing at me Xb" "Haha yeah kinda…because you act and look so much younger..." "YAYA IS UPSET!" she exclaimed then walked out of the room.

Nade started to laugh then said "Im sorry Amu…Yaya rarely gets upset but she hates when people cant tell her age though she chooses to act younger".

"Oh I see but I actually think its adorable and makes her interesting" I giggled "

Yaya burst out of the room excitedly "REALY? YOU THINK YAYA IS ADORABLE?" "Of course who cares if people cant guess your age?"

"Yay! Amu is definitely going to be one of Yaya's good friends!"

This made me blush and I decided to change the topic "So Yaya… where do you live right now" "Well…Yaya is looking for a another place to move because the rent was to high at my old place. Nade is letting Yaya stay here until she is able to find a new place!"

"Oh yeah…" Nade interrupted "I meant to tell you that Yaya is going to be staying here for a little while, you don't mind do you…?"

"Of course not, im glad to have one more person I'm rooming with." Yaya ran up to me and hugged me "Thank you Amu ssooo mucchh! We are going to have so much fun together!"

"So Amu…" Nade asked "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I actually am going to find a job being that I cant rely on my parents to continue paying for my rent…I think I'm going to try working at that coffee shop down the street" then

Yaya interrupted and said as she was sitting on the couch "You mean the one with the hot waiter….he has messy hair and he's kinda mysterious right?"

"OMG you know him…he sort of made a move on me…"

"Really! What did he say?" both Yaya and Nade exclaimed in unison.

"Well he said I was cute… then asked me to call him if I was bored but I was embarrassed and didn't even know him….so I didn't take his number…." Then Yaya replied "BAKA! Yaya would have taken his number and acted all mature for that guy…Amu is so lucky!"

"Really…I'm not sure I'd like a guy who would easily pick up girls like that…"

"I guess your right…" Yaya said "But I'd still feel accomplished! XD"

Then Nade added "Uhh I agree with Amu he is a complete stranger I wouldn't take his number either…." Then for the rest of the night we stayed up talking about the so-called mysterious Ikuto on the living room floor and couch.

* * *

When I woke up all of us were spread out on the floor covered by a blanket that Yaya had most of. _Jeez Yaya is such a crazy sleeper_ I thought to myself. I made sure to check the time finding out it was 10:00 and thought I should let Yaya and Nade sleep. After getting ready for the job interview at the coffee shop I left the house and headed over. Thankfully Ikuto did not show up yet so I was able to get through my interview easily and was actually accepted on the spot. Wait…. why would or should I care if Ikuto was there or not…Anyway I was actually able to start working today, which I made sure to text Nade and Yaya.

The manager of the coffee shop introduced me to a guy named Hotori Tadase who was asked to show me how to work the coffee machines.

The manager said "Tadase! Please show the new girl how things work around here."

Then Tadase replied "No problem sir." Then I followed him to the back of the counter.

"So what is your name?" Tadase asked

"Oh, Im Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu, Nice to meet you!" I could tell I was blushing.

"Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Hotori Tadase" _OMFG he's so hot!_ He had strawberry blonde hair and mellow colored red eyes that were dreamy. He seemed so prince like that I found myself staring at him as he was showing me the equipment (not like I was actually paying attention) then he said waking me from my trance "Amu? You there", and laughed softly.

I blushed "Im sorry" then he said sweetly "Its fine ill just show it to you again but make sure you are paying attention this time" His sweet smile made me go completely red and my heart beat vigorously.

* * *

_Well my first day of work went great!_. Tadase was really helpful and I was beginning to develop a crush on him.

After work Tadase caught me on my way out "Umm Amu…I was wondering…" a blush started to form on his face "You seem like a cool person….so if you'd like maybe we could hang out sometime" 

_HE WAS SO CUTE!_ At this point it was kind of hard to keep my cool façade "S-s-sure…" I mentally kicked myself for stuttering. Then he asked for my number and we exchanged phones.

"Amu…" He began to say "I really enjoy being around you" then he left the shop.

The weather was warm and my mood only intensified the warm atmosphere. I walked to a park that was down the street and heard the sound of a violin. For some reason my listening was focused on this sorrowful song despite the noise of the city. It was mesmerizing. I was captivated by the sound and found myself walking towards the source of the music. When I realized that I had subconsciously followed the sound of the music I was in the bushes of a more secluded area of the park. A man stood there playing the violin as I watched him through the bushes. Soon after he learned of my presence and turned around to catch a glance of his observer.

As he turned around I immediately recognized him and screamed with surprise, " I-I-Its y-you" as I pointed and accusing finger at him. It was the guy from the coffee shop!

"Hello again beautiful" he said with a smirk on his face "Did my music make you fall in love with me?" T_T I almost forgot about his arrogance.

"I-It was great a-a-actually…please continue…" I said with a blush. Then he rested his violin gently upon his chin and once again began to play. The atmosphere changed and he seemed to be a completely different person. I closed my eyes and the gentle yet sad sound of the music intoxicated me. How could he produce such sorrowful music? At this moment I realized I wanted to know him. I wanted to get closer to Ikuto. I wanted to get in touch with the source of this music. Unknowingly I walked up to Ikuto and hugged him tightly from behind with tears streaming down my eyes. Only when the music stopped did I realize what I had done and Ikuto turned around looking astonished. His eyes were wide and I blushed at the thought of my impulsiveness then I stuttered "Im s-so s-s-sorry about that…I don't know what came over me" then I ran away. What just happened?

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! PLEASE NO FLAMES IM JUST A BEGINNER AT WRITING .


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! School is over and I will be writing a lot more. Please continue reading!

Disclaimer: I dont own shugo chara .

* * *

Chapter 2: Can't Get You Out of My Head

'_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR AMU?' _I angrily thought to myself. 'What being was able to possess me into hugging him and why did I get worked up enough to start crying?' I bombarded myself with questions of my unexplainable behavior from moments ago. After beating myself up for a while I decided that Ikuto was no longer going to be one of my concerns. I shook all thoughts of him out of my mind and began to walk home. I laid in bed with Ikuto on my mind (unfortunately T_T). I couldn't help but be curious about who he was. There was something intriguing about him that made me want to get closer. I wanted to tell Yaya and Nade what happened but I know they were off having fun somewhere. The moment I began thinking about them my phone rang and it was Yaya. "Hey Amu come outside Nade and Yaya want to hang out with you at this new restaurant. We're meeting some friends there." I chose my pink mini skirt and a nicely cut white button down shirt with a collar. This will surely take my mind off of Ikuto! Or so I thought….

I walked outside and Yaya was there waiting for me in front of a car. "Yaya you drive?" I asked with surprise.

"Haha yeah Yaya has been driving since high school, silly amu!"

Guess I was a weirdo not to pay enough attention to getting a license. I stepped in the car and greeted Nade. As we were driving I asked "Umm…you guys…would there happen to be any guys there?"

Yaya then grinned mischievously and replied "Of course, I see Amu wants a boyfriend" "Well I just want to get to know people is all"

I smirked then Nade added "Also my twin brother is going to be there you will probably like him a lot" Nade has a twin brother! He's probably gorgeous!

"So Amu" Nade started again "I bet you were quite popular in high school being as pretty as you are." Me pretty? That meant a lot coming from Nade.

"Well actually I was kind of geeky and serious about school. I had the opposite affect on boys than you probably do. They seemed afraid of me and couldn't read me. I guess that's because I worked hard to keep up my cool and spicy act. But I always knew I was pretty I just don't like attracting attention."

Then Yaya burst out "I cant believe Amu wasn't a guy magnet! Yaya has only had one crush since high school and hes coming to the party! I have to impress him with my lady charms…"

"Ahahaha, Yaya your adorable it wont be hard" "Yay we are here" Yaya exclaimed. I could see the restaurant from outside and it was soo coolll! It was dark and the walls were painted black with modern style lights everywhere. I could see the ceiling, which mimicked the look of bubbles that I thought, was amazing.

* * *

All three of us walked inside and we were seated at a table with 8 possible seats though only seven were showing up. Shortly after, judging by Yaya's sudden smile towards the door, Yaya's friends arrived. The first one who walked through had messy dark brown hair and had a playful and kidish air sort of like Yaya's. I couldn't help but think this was the guy Yaya had a crush on for so many years. Then a boy, who surprisingly looked identical to Nade except that his hair was cut short in a hot style walked in. I was most excited when the next person walked in the room. It was a certain strawberry blonde haired guy that I had a crush on, Tadase! Our eyes made long contact and after a while I blushed and turned away. As I turned away I heard one more deep yet sexy voice that I somehow knew the sound of. OMFG it can't be! Why here of all places! Why did he show up here again in front of my eyes?

I turned around slowly only for him to say "Hello gorgeous, just can't keep you away from me" then he winked in a way that even I could not resist. DAMN IKUTO TRYING TO RUIN MY NIGHT WITH TADASE!

I sat in my chair with a contorted grin on my face. Though I know he wasn't out to get me, what are the chances?

I think Yaya noticed the shift in my mood when she asked "Should I have mentioned he was friends with Kukai, the one with the brown hair…?"

"That would have been nice…."

"…So everyone lets introduce ourselves! Im Yaya, this is Amu and this is Nadeshiko."

Both Nade and I replied "Nice to meet you."

Following Yaya's introduction, the guy with the brown hair introduced himself "My name is Kukai Soma" and he winked. Nade's brother then introduced himself very politely.

Finally Ikuto began to introduce himself "Hello, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" For some reason he was looking at me with a smirk when he was introducing himself. I simply rolled my eyes not knowing why he chose to pick on me.

As we waited for the food we ordered, the topic of our aspirations in college was brought up. Tadase started first, exactly what I would expect from him. "I hope to be a pediatrician" he said with confidence. I thought that was amazing and it only enhanced my feelings for him.

Then Yaya began "Both Kukai and I are interested in becoming actors" I was very surprised yet it seemed to fit both of their personality's well even though I've almost just met them.

Nade started talking and said, "I aspire to be a fashion designer" There was silence. That was very uncalled for I think we were all pretty much surprised.

I then said "REALLY? That's so surprising you seem so reserved I never would have guessed!" then Nade giggled, "Haha I get that a lot…"

Nagihiko added " One of the only things my sister and I have and common".

Yaya exclaimed, "Yaya thinks that's amazing! How about Amu and Ikuto" I didn't think they would guess but I'm very interested in painting and sculpting.

Not realizing we both were about to speak we spoke simultaneously "I enjoy painting and sculpting" There was another awkward silence.

Both Ikuto and I looked at each other then Yaya saved us with another outburst "Sugoi! Both of you are so cool….but that does surprise me…for both of you". Ikuto shrugged and looked indifferent. I on the other hand felt a rivalry with Ikuto. I liked being unique and Ikuto had taken that away from me not to mention his ability to play the violin. Damn ikuto taking my spotlight!

Eventually I got over my resentment towards Ikuto and realized we all had gotten to know each other better. I made what I'd hoped to be my new friends. Not to mention I had a lot more in common with Ikuto then I thought. GAH! I'm thinking about him again. But I couldn't help but be attracted to the fact that we shared so much in common. I think we could get along.

We all continued to laugh and talk and my interest in Ikuto grew as he talked with Kukai. Dinner was finally over and I made sure to say goodbye to everyone before I went on a walk that I felt like doing alone. After everyone else disappeared out of sight Ikuto and I were left alone.

I then said politely "Well I shall take my leave, see you", and he added "If you plan on walking why don't I walk with you". I wasn't completely against this idea so I replied, "Why not?" After a long period of silence I finally broke the awkwardness "So…when did you start becoming interested in painting and sculpting" I'd say I just won 3 conversation points for bringing up a good topic XD.

"Well pretty much my entire life being that my dad was a sculptor and my mom was a painter. Naturally they rubbed off on me. How did you become interested in both the arts?"

"I don't really know all I can really remember is being very bored in high school so I tried out painting and sculpting. Turns out its what I live for" I said with a blush. We continued to talk and I realized that maybe Ikuto wasn't the playboy he seemed to be. He was very easy to talk to and I found him very personable.

Ikuto started to talk once again "Hey Amu you seem to be very interested in art…would you like to come to see some of my pieces"

I saw a hint of a blush appearing on his face "You mean at your house?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Oh Amu relax. What goes through that perverted mind of yours, I've basically just met you."

Offended by the perverted part I said with venom "Well I'd expect that'd be natural for a playboy who picks random girls off of the street."

He made a fake pouting face and said "Aww Amu that stings! I don't pick girls of off the street" Then he brought his mouth close to my ears and whispered, "You are simply an exception."

I violently blushed "Ik-kuto you love to play around don't you…. w-well I can too" and with out thinking I leaned upwards and bit his ear. Triumphant for only a mere second, I spotted a blush on his face and I began to regret what I had done. I felt as if Ikuto was making me more impulsive and that I couldn't control myself. It was unnerving.

Quickly I apologized "Ik-kuto, im sorry" Then he began to laugh hysterically. Confused for only a second, I soon found humor in what just happened. Both Ikuto and I laughed for a good 3 minutes.

"Amu your just great…" he said after almost completely retaining his laughter.

"Haha you are not so bad yourself."

* * *

Only a few more blocks away, we arrived at Ikuto's condo. It was a condo befitting an artist. Easels holding brilliant paintings everywhere with various tints and shades that worked symbiotically with one another. I was amazed. Ikuto looked at me with a grin "Isn't it great, your practically drooling." Too amazed to care I replied with my mouth still open "Unhuuhh…truly fantastic"

Ikuto's room contained one bed and no other furniture, which was explained by his room being full of paintings. He began to show me some of his pieces. Fascinated by it all, I didn't notice how messy his house was, though it made sense after seeing how much he was dedicated to his art.

The entire time I was looking at his paintings, I felt his intense stare. Uncomfortable I started "I've seen your paintings and they're great. Now I think it's about time I head home…"

Ikuto soon noticed he may have been staring too long and said with an embarrassed undertone "Yeah your right…Its getting pretty late…you might want to hurry." Eager to escape his gaze I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Soon you will have to come over and see my work" I said feeling slightly uneasy. He simply smirked and said "Im looking forward to it. Next time lets call it a date." Strangely I liked the sound of that.

* * *

As I was walking down the street I was not completely aware of the grin on my the bushes I heard a noise and it was whispering "Miss….miss". It was getting dark and the fact that my house was significantly far away made me uneasy.

In panic I walked faster only to hear the same voice continue to call me through the bushes. I felt cold rain drops begin to make contact with my skin. Without thinking a dashed towards the shelter my body was telling me I needed, Ikuto's house. When I arrived I violently banged on the door and I was completely soaking wet. " Ikuto its Amu" I yelled desperately while leaning against the door.

To my surprise he opened the door quicker than I would have expected and I felt myself loose balance. In a blink of an eye I was sprawled out on a hard object. The impact of the fall left me puzzled until I was brought to my senses by the feeling of smooth skin underneath my fingertips. A strong sent of a manly muskiness mixed with the smell cologne almost dragged me back into an inert state.

I realized I was getting to comfortable when I heard Ikuto stutter "A-amu…your on-t-top of me" Embarrassed I quickly stood and made sure not to show just how much that moment affected my heartbeat. I observed his white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, revealing his slim yet muscular physique, and was covered in paint stains.

"Hey Amu…whats up, you ok."

"Someone was following m-me and my house is far away…is it alright if I stay here tonight" I was aware of what that may have implied and leads to. I was desperate and scared alright! I thought I should make it clear what was not going to happen tonight but I didn't want Ikuto to accuse me of being dirty minded.

Getting impatient for him to reply to my embarrassing proposal he finally replied "Your soaking wet…do I have a choice... perverted girl?" The smirk he was wearing led me to believe he was reading my mind.

Aside from his reply that made me mildly annoyed he was very attractive. I couldn't help but pay attention to his tone chest and abs. Scared to stare too long I tried beginning a conversation, which in turn, would force me to look at his face.

Before I could come up with one he began talking "Uh Amu… so that things don't go the wrong way, and I wont perceive you to be seducing me…will you please put on a dry shirt?" I looked down and was able to see my laced bra through my white shirt. I quickly tried to hide myself with my arms and demanded a dry t-shirt. Of course it was too big and I felt awkward with my thighs just barley being covered by the shirt.

I noticed Ikuto was no longer looking at me; in fact it looked as if he were avoiding eye contact. As if he were the awkward one he stated "As soon as your clothes are dry you should probably go home." What was he thinking sending me out at thistime. Not to mention the lurker who may still be trying to harass me.

"And you think its safer at this time of night, calm down I wont prance on you or anything". Grinning at how I won this argument, being that there was no reply I added a point to the scoring bored in my head.

"Amu…" I heard him whisper with a noticeable change of tone that was both deep and sexy. Before I could turn around to see his expression I felt two comforting arms embrace me in an unfamiliar warmth while cat-like soft hair was nuzzled between the crevice of my shoulder and neck.

I couldn't identify what I was feeling in this moment. The only word that came to my now senseless mind, that I wouldn't dare say aloud, was "more".

The presence of his hair was replaced with the sensation of his lips close to my skin. He sent a cool breath against my now sensitive neck, which sent chills throughout my body. My lips tingled in longing for his to touch mine.

Then he began to trail butterfly kisses along the side of my neck, obliterating that which was left of my reasoning skills. His touch intoxicated me and each time contact was broken I experienced a new burning hunger. Kisses and chills continuously sent further down my body. Passionate nibbles left me craving more and more. Moans that I attempted to stifle escaped my mouth with ease.

My mind was caught between inexperienced pleasure and restraint that I never thought I would lack. I didn't want this to end, not yet but I knew it couldn't go on. My body didn't heed to my orders and I stayed motionless between his arms.

What was wrong with me? I had no control over my body. I was under Ikuto's spell and he was also bound to mine. We were loosing ourselves. Before I was completely overtaken by his spell, he pulled away. I looked into is dark blue eyes, misty with lust, and heard a whisper. "Amu…you make me crazy."


End file.
